


Learn to Speak Cat

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming the Learn to Speak Cat GMM episode, Rhett decides to express his feelings through ‘cat language’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Speak Cat

“Hey, Link.” Those two words whispered in my ear were accompanied by a rough, fuzzy jaw nuzzling against the side of my face. The sudden sensations made me jump up in my seat as chills and goosebumps spread like ocean waves throughout my body. The man behind me continued rubbing his bearded face against mine as I attempted to squirm away.

“Dude! Rhett, what’s gotten into you, man?” I whined, pushing and pulling away from his stubborn face cuddles. In a flash, I felt a strong force grabbing me by the shoulders. His large, calloused hands began pressing and massaging my shoulders. It startled me at first, but once I heard my shoulder click and felt it warm back to comfort, I relaxed into the massage. His careful hands kneaded into my shoulder like a kitten.

Like a kitten. That’s what he was doing.

We had just finished filming the last episode of the day, which focused on figuring out how cats feel based on what they do. This ended up featuring Rhett dressed like and acting like a cat for comedic demonstration. If this was what he was going for, he must’ve liked acting like a cat and didn’t want to stop just yet.

Suddenly, a decorated, white paper bag plops in front of me and onto my lap, waking me up from my daydreamt thoughts. I stare at the bag with confusion scrawled all over my face.

“McDonalds?” I asked, turning my head towards Rhett’s face resting gently on my shoulder.

His arms snaked around my upper chest in a loose hug as a calming smile beamed on his face. “Yep. I went out for a walk and thought you’d want a quarter pounder for lunch.” The bag crinkled as I dug through it, taking a gander at its contents. “I got it just the way you like it – and even got you one of those little apple pies.”

“Wow, thanks, Rhett. I’ll have to treat you to lunch next time,” I responded, opening the box containing the hamburger.

His nose nuzzled against my cheek in response. A vibrating sound emanated from his slightly agape mouth as if he was rolling his tongue – making it sound like a purr, no doubt. “Don’t worry about it,” he said softly. His voice had a slight rumble to it that gave me shivers. If he’s just acting like a cat, why does it feel so… flirty? I don’t know. Maybe I’m just reading into things.

Hours had passed, and Rhett and I were brainstorming for skit ideas for our main channel. I couldn’t help but notice my friend’s obvious discomfort. He kept reeling his back forward, rolling his shoulders in slow circles, and sometimes even stretching his long arms behind him. His face frequently contracted to a cringe as he attempted to keep the session brewing strong. I couldn’t deal watching him struggle so much, so I decided to call attention to it.

“Need a hand? Seems like you’re having one hell of an itch,” I said with a cocked brow. Immediately his façade dropped in an exasperated sigh. His eyes widened like a desperate kitten’s would and his expressive brows arched upwards.

“Oh, would you please?” he whispered through a heavy exhale.

I got up and made my way over to Rhett, who stood to present his back to me. I wasted no time pressing and rubbing my fingertips against his spine. He directed me throughout his back, and stretched and purred whenever I hit a spot nicely.

“Oh, go up higher,” he directed. My nails scratched trails up towards his shoulders. His body shivered under my fingertips, and the cotton of his shirt tickled my skin. He let out high-pitched mewls when my hands started massaging his firm shoulders… not quite the noise I’d expected from a man of his stature. After a minute or so, he rolled his shoulders out of my grip. “Scratch me again,” he squeaked with that toddler voice he sometimes used during roleplay-related wheel endings. I giggled at his request and obliged, lightly raking my fingers back down his back. Without a word, Rhett slowly rotated around until he was facing me. My fingers slowed, reluctantly continuing. “No… Pleeeease?? The itch is spreading so bad!” He squeaked again. He flashed those desperate kitten eyes at me again and protruded his bottom lip to a pout.

“You can scratch your own chest!!” I whined, gesturing vigorously at his torso.

Rhett slumped forward and scrunched his eyes shut. “But you’re so GOOD at it…” he whined. He flailed his flopping paws at me and kept giving me that pouty face.

“Okay, geez, fine!” I pushed up my glasses, and then rested my trembling hands on Rhett’s ribs. My fingers began combing the cloth against his skin, and I could feel his muscles rippling to my touch. My nerves eventually settled as I continued raking my hands across his chest and belly. Rhett continued stretching and mewling to every move I made, which made me smile and giggle like a child. I started to feel giddy and mischievous, so I let my fingers twiddle against the sides of his lower abdomen. He twisted and squeaked in response with a playful grin. I laughed at his ticklishness and moved my fingers more vivaciously. I must’ve brushed a sensitive nerve or something, because Rhett swiped his big hand at me and smacked my jaw as an attempt to get me to stop. It worked, all right.

I brought my hand to my face to soothe the throbbing. The hint of annoyance in his still playful expression dissipated, and his eyes grew wide at his actions. The little pout on his face melted my heart even though he was the one who caused my current state of pain.

“Dude…” I muttered lightheartedly, trying to give the impression that it didn’t hurt as much as it did. “You gotta watch where you swing those paws, you big oaf.” He must’ve looked past my façade because his expression stayed glued to his guilty face. His long arms shot out and wrapped my torso into a tight embrace. His back was bent forward so his face was pressed and nuzzled up against the crook of my neck.

“I didn’t mean to hit you, I’m sorry, Link.” Not knowing what’s going on, I awkwardly patted his back as he continued rubbing his nose and cheek against the spot on my jaw that he had hit.

“Hey, at least you didn’t scratch me, Mr. Whiskers.” Rhett let me go and backed away in what seemed like confusion.

“Mr. Whiskers?”

“Dude, don’t play dumb. Ever since we filmed that cat episode, you’ve been stuck in cat mode – just at least you’re not still wearing those tights,” I laughed. Rhett’s bearded face tinted red. “You’re not… still wearing those tights, are you?”

“No! Oh GOSH no…” He laughed boisterously. “I just…I’ve just had… something on my mind, and I figured… expressing it like a cat would, you know, be easier.” He sighed, dropping his gaze to his feet.

That’s when I knew for sure what he was doing. “Hey,” I said in a half-whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. Let’s talk about it later okay? Give me some time to think about all this… and we’ll discuss everything after work. Sound good?” He nodded with uncertainty. I pulled him into a hug before returning to work.

It was nearly five o’clock, so I packed up my stuff and was ready to head out with Rhett. I moved to his station to find him passed out at his laptop with a half-written word document open. I giggled at the catnapping blonde before curiously peeking at what he was typing. It looked like an outline of some kind at a glance.

Cuddling  
Kneading  
Presenting gifts to keep L fed  
Lots of purring  
Squeaks for attention  
“Meoww mao-mao mew meow” – personal code for “I lo

The document cut off right there with the blinking type bar right after the o. This must’ve been his game plan, I thought, chuckling to myself. I had been collecting my thoughts all afternoon, and had a couple ideas. I just wanted to have a trial at any of this before coming to any real conclusions.

I tenderly stroked the man’s styled hair, waking him up ever so gently. He stirred, batting his jade eyes open with all his focus on me. “Come on,” I said softly. “Time to go home.” Rhett dragged himself out of his desk chair and packed away his equipment. I was leading him out into the hallway when I felt him grasping my arm. I was sure this was about what I said earlier about talking everything over after work. When I turned to him, I shot him a gentle smile. He didn’t say anything, so I stepped closer. I hoisted myself up on my tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss upon his soft, pink lips. The beard framing his mouth tickled my face, but wasn’t unpleasant. When I broke away, his face was bright red and the expression in his eyes was glowing in ecstasy.

We stayed silent and motionless for a while, just staring coyly at each other and blushing like a couple of teenagers. He broke the silence by clearing his throat. Then in his squeaky kitty voice, he spoke up.

“Meoww mao-mao mew meow…”

I chuckled initially, but then smiled back up at him and purred, “I love you too, man.”

His eyes widened in utter shock as a giddy grin stretched across his blushing face.

“Link!” He took a moment to giggle to himself. “Where’d you learn to speak cat?”

“I only learned from the best.”


End file.
